Sweet as a cupcake
by Mattobi-chan
Summary: The story of Gale and Peeta, before the hunger games. By the time he realized he was in love it was to late. rating will go up eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"Peeta?" Gale called out as he tapped his knuckle on the wood frame of the door. The boy in question quickly whipped his head around as he heard the voice. He gave a small smile putting down the frosting in his hand.

"Hey Gale, got a delivery today?" He asked.

Gale nodded. He walked into the back door of the bakery with a game bag filled with two squirrels, knowing the baker's father loved them. Peeta gestured the boy to take a seat, as he walked off to talk to his father.

"Dads sick today, so ill just go let him know." Peeta yelled from the hall. Gale gave a light okay in response and let his eyes wonder around his surroundings. A room filled with ovens and bread, flour covered every nook and cranny of the place. Gale smiled, he loved the feeling of the bakery, so long as Peeta's mother wasn't around, and the smell of fresh bread and cakes was absolutely intoxicating.

He enjoyed trading with the Baker's, the father adored squirrels and was always grateful when they brought him some, and Peeta, well he was Peeta. He had never seen the kid without a smile on his face, he was just pleasant. Not bad on the eyes either, there was no shortage of girls that loved to look in the window as Peeta worked. Gale wasn't gay or anything but he could admit when he found someone attractive.

Peeta bounced back in the room, that ever present smile even larger if that was possible.

"It's your lucky day Gale, Dad says you can have 2 whole loafs for each squirrel." He giggled.

"Your dad must be sick," Gale laughed. "If your mom heard that she'd beat him within an inch of his life." Peeta slightly flinched at this comment, but Gale dismissed it as a shiver from cold.

Peeta took the squirrels from Gale, handing him four loaves in return. Gale gave a 'thanks for doing business with ya' nod and was about to leave when Peeta stopped him.

"Wait!" he shouted, then blushed as he didn't intend to be so loud. He turned around and grabbed one of the cupcakes he was working on. "Here" he offered the cupcake to Gale.

"I couldn't…" Gale was shocked he had never eaten a cupcake before and this one was so beautiful, decorated with lovely swirls of blue and yellow.

"Please Gale, have it, you always work so hard. You deserve a treat for yourself." Peeta smiled at him. "But don't tell my mom" he winked.

"Thank you Peeta," Gale was truly touched, no one had every given him something nice for himself like this.

"Don't mention it, now shoo quickly." Peeta teased waving goodbye to Gale and turning back to his work.

Gale couldn't help but smile as he held the cupcake in his hand. He'd have to eat it before he went home. Lucky for him his mom was at the Decora's doing laundry he could see her hunched over in the window.

"Mom!" he yelled at the window hiding the cupcake behind his back and holding the bread up to her.

"Oh Gale is that all for us, those bakers spoil us." She said with joy. "I'll make a nice soup to go with it."

"Can you take it now ma, I still got some errands to run." He asked.

"Of course" she answered, drying her hands before grabbing the bread and placing it with her things. "I'll see you at home."

With that Gale made his way back to the fence, listening for a buzz which of course there was none. Katniss would be home by know taking care of her sister, so the woods were all his tonight. He found one of his usual spots, a clearing filled with weeds that were pretty enough to be flowers to him. He sat on a smooth rock, and continued to admire the cupcake.

It was truly beautiful, just like Peeta. Pure, innocent Peeta, who's able to see the good in everything, was as sweet and pretty as this cupcake. He wished that he could get a chance to know the baker better, but he knew what he did for Katniss and that she felt awkward whenever the boy was brought up. So he just enjoyed the few chances he had to speak with the boy.

Finally, Gale decided to take his first bite of the cupcake. It was heavenly, the best thing he had ever tasted. It melted on his tongue and he held it in his mouth as long as he could before swallowing. He milked that cupcake for everything it was worth, till finally it was finished. With a look of satisfaction, he took a final look at the sunset, and then headed back to town.

One day he'd show Peeta this sunset, his sunset. It wasn't much but its all he could think of to give the boy in return.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss couldn't help but frown at their haul today. Two messily birds; there wasn't any point in going to the hub with these.

"This is pathetic" she sighed, blowing her bangs from her face as she and Gale headed back to the fence.

Gale chuckled, "We'll get 'em next time." He paused wondering if now he should bring up his idea about Peeta.

"Hey," he started grabbing Katniss' attention. "What do you think of Peeta?"

Her face flinched in recognition but she played it cool. "The baker's son? What about him?"

Gale stopped, wondering how to word this. "I want to invite him out, for one of our hunts maybe? To see the sunset."

Katniss stopped in her tracks, not looking at Gale behind her. "Peeta? He's too loud to take hunting he'd scare off all of the game." She snorted. Gale was interested now.

"Oh so you've taken him?" He asked.

"Just…" she paused, as if embarrassed. "Just once, when he couldn't even afford bread for his family never mind for trading I tried to teach him how to hunt. But all he did was stomp around like he weighed 300 pounds, broke every branch and tree in his path."

Gale wasn't sure why but this new information bothered him. Was it because of Katniss or that he wanted to be the first to take Peeta into the woods? "Well maybe we wont take him to hunt but for the sunset." He said, hiding his irritation.

"Why the sudden interest in him anyway." Katniss asked, finally turning to face Gale. The two had a stand off watching the others movements before Gale spoke.

"A few days ago he gave me a cupcake." He said simply.

Katniss had to hold down the laugh in her throat. "A cupcake?" she choked.

"Yes, and extra bread, I want to repay his kindness, you know how we hunters hate being in debt." He replied.

Oh how Katniss hated being in a persons debt. She still owed the Baker for what he did for her, and since learning to hunt failed she had no other ideas on how to pay him back.

"I see" she said and continued towards the fence. "I suppose you could take him out for the sunset, just let me know when and Ill keep my distance."

"Why do you feel so awkward around him still, its not like getting to know the boy who saved you would hurt?" Gale began probing for answers.

"Just drop it Gale." Katniss pleaded.

"Like I get it but I don't. He's so nice and..." Gale started before being interrupted.

"I said drop it!" She screamed, before rushing off towards town, leaving a stunned Gale.

What did Katniss have against the Baker? He saved her and her family from starvation. He was a kind person and not hard to get along with. Sure he was heavy footed but he wasn't a hunter. Did Katniss like the boy? Or was she just embarrassed because he saved her? These questions plagued Gales mind and the emotions that came with it were unfamiliar. Was he jealous of Katniss' feelings for the boy? And if so what was he jealous about?


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta laid in his bed, holding his face in his hand. It was throbbing and swollen. He was pretty sure he had a black eye and his lib was cut and bleeding. He was to tired to go clean it, so he let it drip down onto his shirt. His mother was in a mood again. Today it was worse than usual and had gotten physical. Peeta received the worst of her rage.

His father had popped his head in to apologize, but he had brushed him off. He loved his father, but he hated him for not standing up to his mother. His older brothers didn't even care that he was hurt.

Peeta sighed, he was tired of everything. His family was broken and disconnected and he had no close friends because his mother would scare them off or his brothers would start rumors. It was frustrating if nothing else.

He was so lost in thought he barely noticed the tapping at his window. He sat up and watched as Gale lightly tapped at his window. Peeta debated opening it but since Gale had already seen him there was no point in hiding. Quickly Peeta opened the window to a smiling Gale.

"Jesus, don't tell me you were sleeping alrea.." Gale didn't finish his sentence as he got a good look at Peeta's face. "What the fuck Peeta, what happened to your face?" Gale asked alarmed, as he climbed into the window.

Peeta quickly shushed him, "you'll wake everyone up." He stated, gesturing for Gale to take a seat on his bed. Once Gale sat down, Peeta sat beside him and was caught off guard as Gale grabbed his face. It stung still so he winced in pain. Gale noticed and softens his grip, caressing his cheek.

"Did your mother do this? Gale asked.

"N-no!" Peeta replied to quickly. He enjoyed the feeling of Gale's hands on his face, but he couldn't help but blush. "Why are you hear anyway?" he asked brushing off Gales hand and turning away embarrassed.

"I want to ask you to the dance."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dance?" Peeta asked confused.

Gale laughed, "Yes dance, the one at the barn." Now it made sense to Peeta. The barn was an abandoned building like the hub. The teens of 12 took it over and host dances and parties. The peacekeepers looked the other way about, sometimes even sneaking some of rippers alchohol in. Peeta had never been to one of these events as he was never invited.

"I c-couldnt," Peeta stuttered turning to look away from Gale. " I cant dance, and besides no one wants me there."

"I do." Gale stated simply. He grabbed Peetas chin forcing the boy to look at him. "Why would no one want you there?"

Peeta sighed, his face still held by Gale. "I dont know if you noticed, but im not exactly the most popular guy. People assume things about me cause im a bakers son, but we struggle just as much as everyone else."

Gale frowned. "People like you Peeta."

"Not like they like you, Gale. Youre strong and handsom and you sacrific so much to provide for your family. Im just a weakling." Peeta said, brushing Gales hand away.

Gale gave a sad smile. "You are not a weakling, who else could take beatings like this all the time."

"Its not a big deal." Peeta spat, which was Gales cue to drop it. Gale sighed.

"Just come to the dance."

"With this face? yeah right." Peetas face was pretty bad, but his good looks were still visible even with a swollen face. Gale laughed suddenly causing Peeta to jump.

"Lets say we got into a scrap." Gale said.

"Pardon?"

"Well tell everyone that we had a fight and thats why youre beat up."

"But youre not hurt at all so you obviously won. This makes me look like a wimp."

"SO hit me." Gale stated, standing up bracing himself and pointing at his cheek. "Bam, right here nice and hard."

"I c-couldnt." Peeta stuttered as he was pulled to his feet by Gale.

"Do it."

"I wont."

"Pussy, do it"

"Gale stop."

"Do it you faggot!" And with that Peeta snapped and launched his fist into the side of Gales face. Gale was caught off guard from the strength of Peetas punch. He was sent flying into the wall, careful to make the lease amount of noise as possible. He should have expected Peeta to be strongh, the boy lifted hundred pound flour bags all day.

Gales cheek was bright red, a small cut let blood drip down his face.

"G-gale, i-im so sorry!" Peeta rushed to Gale holding his shirt to Gales face wiping the blood.

"No that was great, you are really strong." Gale said smiling at Peeta.

Peeta blushed and muttered a thanks.

"Now we can go to the dance, but first change your shirt its covered in blood." Gale said with a laugh. Peeta didnt argue just nodded, still stunned from what had just happened. He had just punched Gale. What in the world was Gale thinking, letting Peeta hit him.

Peeta moved on auto pilot as his mind tried to process what happened. He removed his shirt and shuffled through his drawer for a new one. Gale could only watch mesmorized. Peeta was fit, but more lean than muscular. His frame was smalled than Gales but still larger then most. His back was covered in bruises and scars but was still beautiful and pale.

"Gale?" Peeta was suddenly in front of him waving his hand in his face. Gale was brought back to reality and smiled at Peeta.

"Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Im sorry its been so long ive had a lot of personal troubles and loses lately. Thank you all for your patience. In response to my most recent reviewer, Thank you very much for your feed back. The last chapter was pretty shit its because i tried to write it while bawling my eyes out on a shitty 7'' netbook. It was very hard haha. I promise ill try harder. Also my grammar is crap always has been always will be lol i need a beta cant spell eitherXD

* * *

The boys walked to the barn in silence each to engrossed in their own thoughts to notice. Gales face still stung from Peeta but even that didn't seem to bother him. In no time they arrived at the barn, which was lit from head to two with candle light. The soft rhythm of music could be heard from outside. Two peace keepers stood by the entrance but they were only there for show. They lightly bobbed their heads to the music.

"Were here" Gale called to Peeta, who trailed behind him. Peeta simply looked up and started at the barn. It was his first time there, and even though it was old and broken down, anyone could see it was once a large beautiful building.

Gale waved his hand in front of Peeta's face to get his attention. "Nervous?" he asked.

Peeta said nothing but shook his head no. But really he was. Gale moved to enter, but Peeta's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said with his head down, than raised it to look into Gales eyes. "But you shouldn't have used that word!"

Gale watched Peeta for a moment before walking up to him, grabbing his shoulders, tilting his head and looking at Peeta sternly.

"I'm sorry to Peeta, I was out of line," he said.

Peeta paused for a moment before nodding his heading. The boys continued into the barn.

"Do you always talk like that?" he asked. He had never heard Gale speak like that before, but than admittedly he wasn't that close to Gale and maybe this was just a side of him he didn't know.

"Not always, me and some of the boys joke with each other," Gale paused, "Look again I'm really sorry I didn't mean it honestly, I don't think you're a… you know."

"And what if I was?" Peeta asked honestly.

Gale thought for a moment before turning to Peeta, "That'd be cool."

Peeta had no time to think over Gales answer as Katniss and Prim made their way over to them.

"Hey" Katniss said awkwardly, glancing between Peeta and Gale, why had they arrived together?

"Hey Katnip, hey Prim" Gale smiled at Katniss than ran his hand through Prim's hair. She giggled.

"Gale what took you so long," Prim whined,"I've been waiting to share a dance with you."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting princess, shall we?" Gale held Prims hair and led her to the dance floor.

As they watched the two head off to the dance floor, Peeta and Katniss stood awkwardly against the wall. The lights reflecting off there faces. Peeta couldn't help but be nervous. At one point he had a huge crush on Katniss but that had long since past. Still it was nerve racking to stand beside her; he attempted to break the silence.

"So how have you been, I hear you and Gale go hunting often must get lots of good stuff."

"I suppose." She said simply and again they were engulfed in an awkward silence.

Time seemed to slow down. Peeta watched with a smile as Gale spun Prim on the dance floor. Gales face was bright and cheery, Peeta enjoyed seeing such a large smile on the other boys face.

"So what happened to your face?" Katniss asked suddenly, pointing at the bruise on his cheek.

"Uh me and Gale got into a f-fight." He replied with a stutter, he didn't like lying.

"Your mom, eh." She replied, her expression plain but concern showed in her eyes.

Peeta considered trying to push the lie but decided against it. He nodded.

"Gales a good guy eh?" She said.

Peeta watched Gale pick up Prim, swinging her as she laughed like every child her age should.

"Yeah," he grinned, "Yeah he is."


End file.
